


The one who deserved the moon

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4th War, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Women Are Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: Kakashi gave them a mission. With her squad, she'll do everything in her power to complete it.





	The one who deserved the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celle qui méritait la lune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073855) by [amako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako). 



It's pure pride, a liquid fire of and burning in Hinata's white irises. Her whole body trembles under the pressure, but an almost cruel smile twists her features when she thinks of the havoc their side is wrecking, the damage they're inflicting upon the White Zetsu army.

There is a bloody smudge on her cheek, sticky haemoglobin slowly drying and the smell is making her dizzy. Her fist punches through a clone's trachea, and it crumbles on the spot. She rips her hand out of the exploded throat and instantly reforms the Twin Palms. One less, a thousand more to kill, and she's starting to enjoy herself. Kakashi gave them a mission. With her squad, she'll do everything in her power to complete it.

Behind her, Sakura is sitting cross-legged, with her eyes closed. Her hands are joined in the tiger seal, while her whole body is surrounded by a blue halo. Thick black lines cover her skin and go down from her forehead onto her neck and arms. That's what the Second Division needs to protect with their lives; because it's hers Sakura is risking by activation the Yin Seal.

And the difference is astounding. On the battlefield, almost a hundred Sakura clones are slaughtering enemies. At their side, a few dozens of little Katsuyu are healing the falling Alliance shinobi. But unlike the white Zetsu, they get up perfectly fine and start fighting again. By herself, Sakura more than makes up for Naruto's absence.

Hinata turns around when she hears a sharp intake of breath. On her left, Neji just took a kunai in the stomach and falls on his knees. Barely a second later, Karui takes his place in the circle Neji uses the reprieve to rip the weapon out of the wound. In a cloud of smoke, Katsuyu appears and starts closing the cut. Hinata, her eyes stuck on her cousin, tears the spine out of a Zetsu's back, before using it to pierce another's heart.

Neji rises again, as if nothing happened. Hinata's gratitude for Sakura ties her stomach in a knot. Without her, the Hyūga hair doesn't dare to imagine how many of their comrades would be dead decimated by the unrelenting army. An explosion echoes in the distance. Hinata lets out a small appreciative laugh. Naruto is doing his part in the fight. They might have a chance to win, after all. With Team 7 slowly becoming a legend, fighting at their side? The Alliance might just make it.

Kurotsuchi shouts a warning and Hinata ducks just in time to avoid a giant shuriken that would have cut her in half. With a glowing blue fist, she grabs the weapon and throws it right back at one of the clones. Beheaded, the Zetsu joins the pile of corpses accumulating around them. The Second Division is doing a massacre is that nothing can come close to Sakura and the results are starting to limit her range.

Hinata hears a whine behind her. She turns around, blanching at the idea of failing her friend. But Sakura is fine, relatively speaking. Blood is dripping from the corners of her mouth, though no wound appears on her body. The medic grits her teeth and she frowns some more. On the battlefield, fifteen new pink-haired clones appear. Hinata relaxes slightly and goes back to fighting.

The number of Zetsu is going down, falling one by one when faced with Sakura's clones and the repeated assaults of the Alliance fighters. Kankuro and his squad joined them, bringing an army of puppets and fresh blood to the battle. And all of a sudden, everything stops.

A deafening silence pierces Hinata's ringing ears. Around her, there are only corpses. She's a lot further away from the circle than she thought, carried away by adrenaline, but her Byakugan tells her Sakura isn't injured. The seal is burning like a supernova to her white eyes, shifting the medic into the eye of a chakra hurricane, masking even her natural chakra network by the sheer shine of the seal.

Legs failing her, Hinata crouches and hides her face in her hands. They won the battle. Not the war, Madara is still an overwhelming threat, but on this front at least, they won. Neji comes to her side, glowing in pride, and offers his hand. She rises slowly with his help and the cousins step closer to the beacon of light Sakura has become.

Just like the Hyūga, the other fighters are drawn like moths by the flame of chakra. Sakura is sitting there, the reason for their relief, a victorious and bloody smile splitting her face. Unable to contain her euphoria, Hinata starts running, tugging Neji with her. She's soon followed by Kankuro, Sai and the other members of the squads she doesn't know by name. Sakura is half a kilometre away from them when her eyes fly open and her smile gets even bigger.

Around them, the hundred of clones disappear in a puff of smoke. Under the rush of memories, and probably the exhaustion, Sakura closes her eyes again and the blue halo fades slowly. She takes a deep breath and relaxes, her hands on her knees. She stops shaking entirely as they come closer.

 

"Hey, Haruno! We kicked those bastards' collective ass," Kankuro yells, grinning from ear to ear and loud enough for the medic to hear.

Sai nods. "Well done, Ugly." His smile borders on sincere.

"Thank you for healing me," Neji adds as he lets go of Hinata's hand.

 

They finally get to Sakura's side and share a knowing look. She deserves the moon for what she just pulled. Second coming of Tsunade is almost an insult to what she accomplished. When they get back to camp, they're throwing her one hell of a party. She'll even get the last of the alcohol, that's how grateful they are.

 

"Sakura-san?" Hinata asks in a gentle voice.

 

Sai kneels next to his teammate and puts a hand on her shoulder. Without a sound, she tilts on the right and crumbles to the ground, unmoving. Hinata activates her Byakugan.

The supernova became a blackhole.

 


End file.
